Break A Leg
by BatmanDisco-x
Summary: Bella is feeling down...she's lost her parent's her job and her passion to dance. Will a night out with best friends Alice and Rosalie change all that? Rated M for Lemons and Language, All Human, Cannon Couples.


**This is a new story that came into my head when I was at the theatre recently. I'm going to give it a go and I'll appreciate anyone who read's and hopefully reviews!**

_**Bella fell out of drama and dance years ago after the death of her parents. She had to learn to look after herself and the things se loved got held back. Now, ten years after her parents death, her best friends Alice and Rosalie have got her going to the theatre. A reluctant Bella goes but what happens when she see's the most gorgeous dancer on stage? Has she met her fate? **_

**-This story is rated M, most likely for language and lemons. I am not going to say to you that if you are under 18 do not read this because I'm under 18 myself.**

**-This is an original story and all ideas are my own. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters.**

**Enjoy.**

BPOV

I sipped on the Starbuck's coffee that I got every morning, slowly but meaningfully. The double shot, vanilla latte always seemed to calm my nerves and keep my mind of some of the images from my past. I sipped again and again, hoping that nobody broke the silence in the elevator. The doors opened and I watched as fifty bodies piled out, heels clicking and suit jackets buttoned up to the hilt. The doors closed again and I was still climbing, higher and higher. I looked around the empty elevator and wondered why I was still in a job I hated but hey, it pays the bills right?

I knocked on the door of my boss, Jessica's, office and waited until she called me in. Usually her clipped voice never failed to ring in my ears the whole morning, fuck it was shrill but not today however, today there was silence. Did I wait outside the door and look like the most lousy assistant ever or did I go in and lay it on the desk so I didn't get shouted at later? I went with the second option, she already thought I was pretty lousy and I didn't want to give her another reason to fire me.

I curled my hand around the door knob, twisting it the correct way so the door swung open. I had planned to go and leave the coffee on her desk but that was not possible. My heart stopped beating in my chest and I lost my breath.

"Isabella!" She screamed.

She was lying on the desk, this mornings newspapers and office memos scattered all over the floor, the desk squeaking. Her legs were open wide for the world to see and Andy from the offices downstairs was between them, sheathed within her. They were fucking, oh shit!

"I…I…I'm…" I stuttered, not being able to drive my eyes away from the scene before me.

Andy kept thrusting into her, not bothered about me being there or the noise she was creating. She looked furious in amongst all the pleasure she was receiving.

"Mmm…Andy!" She moaned, then turned back to me, "Get out! I'll deal with you later!"

I soon found my legs again and slowly shuffled out the door, my legs shaking, the coffee spilt. I twisted the knob firmly and turned to face the rest of the office. They were all staring at me, every single one of them and my bright red face couldn't hide my emotions. Some of them smirked at me, some looked apologetic and others shouted insults. Great, now they hate me even more. I ran back to my cubicle with tears in my eyes, what the fuck had I done?

I couldn't lose this job, not another one. I'd lost every job I've had since…my parent's death. I just wasn't the same anymore, Alice and Rosalie would tell you that, it was as if the love and passion had been sucked out of my life. I couldn't keep a job because I couldn't fully concentrate and if I dared let my mind drift all I could see was my parents. I know they wouldn't want me to still be like this but I can't help it, I feel nothing anymore. I thought having a job I could work hard at would keep me busy but not even working for the newspaper with heavy deadlines and stories to run can keep me on my toes.

I sat panicking in my booth wondering what to do. What would Rosalie do? What would Alice do? What would Mom do? What would Dad do?

Oh Mom, I miss you.

"_Mommy." I called, my voice barely a whisper from my bed, "Mommy!"_

_I could hear her shuffling her feet and kissing my Dad on the cheek before coming through to my room. The door opened slightly, leaving a crack of light shining through, illuminating my face. Her soft voice was all I could hear, I couldn't really see her face but I could make out her body._

"_What is it Bella, darling?"_

_I sniffled from under my duvet, my tears created a puddle on the pillow. I'd been having nightmares again, scary dreams that haunt me with more explicit natures now a days. Everytime I shut my eyes, I could see the horrible dream before me._

"_It's him again Mummy, that man."_

"_What man sweetheart?" She said softly, pushing my hair back from my sweaty forehead._

"_The boogie man, Momma! He keeps scaring me…I can't sleep." I whimpered._

"_Shhh….darling." She comforted me, "Come here."_

_She opened her arms wide for me to cuddle into her embrace. I held on to her tight, wishing then I knew how limited these hugs and kisses of comfort were going to be. She smelled like coffee, probably because she worked in the coffee house that I get my coffee from each morning. The smell of coffee still comforts me._

"_You want to come through with Momma and Daddy and we can scare the boogie man away together?"_

_I nodded, my eyes streaming and my nose running like a tap that can't turn off. I held on tight to my Mom as she picked me up and took me through to see Dad, I knew then everything would be okay. The boogie monster couldn't get me._

Now I was alone, I didn't have my best friends to comfort me, they were working in Fashion or in Photography, not in some crumby newspaper job. The boogie monster had now taken the form of my boss and this time my Momma wasn't here to save me from her.

I was petrified, this job was shit, I knew that but I needed it, without it I had nothing. I was living in an apartment with Rose and Alice, we struggled but we had fun. Alice was an assistant for Louis Vuitton, helping in all the designs and often went to Paris for fashion shows and meetings with other interns. Rosalie was a photographer who helped Alice publicise her work and did events that were happening in the local area. We didn't get paid very much but we were happy, well they were happy.

Alice and Rosalie had been my best friends since I was taken into care. Rosalie and Alice had the same Foster family as I had so we'd lived through everything together. They know all my strengths and weaknesses just like I know theirs I really needed them now however.

I flipped out my phone and text Alice, knowing that Rosalie was doing a photoshoot.

_**Ali, killer bitch hates me. I walked in on her fucking my colleague, I'm fired for sure. **_-Bella

I needed some kind of reply, some kind of help. Everyone in this office hates me just as much as my boss. One thing I learned about being a journalist, you have no friends, each is for their own. The only time they unite is to bitch about the boss behind her back or to have group sessions of making Bella's life hell. I heard a buzzing on my phone and my face lit up.

**One Message From Alice Brandon**

_**Babe, hope you're okay. She can't fire you for her being a dirty ho ;) love ya -**_Alice

That so didn't help Alice, but thanks for the laugh.

I knew I was getting fired, I just knew it. This was the final straw for my boss and me walking in on her was the perfect opportunity to fire me. I cannot believe I just opened her door and waltzed on in, damn you soundproof offices. Well if I'm getting fired I might as well drink her coffee as well. Her's was a black coffee with two sugars, pointless to get from Starbuck's if you ask me.

My heart began to hurt again as I slowly drank the coffee that that stupid bitch had asked for. It was the same coffee that my Dad used to drink at the station, Mom always made them extra special for him. I held back my tears as I saw Jessica swagger out of her office, Andy on her heels, her hair all ruffled and shirt all misbuttoned. Oh god, she was heading straight for me.

"So Miss Swan?" She slapped her hands down on my desk, sending the empty coffee cup flying, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I looked at the coffee cup with the spilled dregs poured onto the carpet. I couldn't look up at my boss or Andy, who's smirk I could feel radiating onto my back.

"Isabella…look at me now or I swear you'll regret it!" Jessica screamed.

Shit, shit, shit. I eventually began to turn round, all I could think about was the hundred's of eyes looking at me around the office, everyone could see and hear. I looked up to Jessica, finally making eye contact.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" She snapped, before moving to sit on my desk, towering over me. "So…explain…"

I looked back down at my shoes, wondering if these would make good enough impact in a fight or not, "What…what do you want me to stay?"

She put her hand under my chin and thrust my head up. I couldn't believe that she'd done that.

"Jessica! Stop it you're hurting me!" I screamed, making more people look.

"You stupid bitch, now you listen to me…you are my assistant, I am your boss, you do as I say. So why did you walk into my office when I told you to knock first?"

"Listen…" I seethed, I didn't know where this new confidence was coming from, "I knocked on your door a good few times, ask anyone in the office. You were too busy having your fucking orgasm that you didn't hear me, what was I supposed to do?"

She looked shocked and taken a back that I had actually stood up to her and told her what really happened. Not that it made anything any better, she knew how to play me.

"Really Miss Swan?" She stood up on my desk and scanned the office, "Who saw Isabella Swan knock on my office door before entering?"

Great. This would be the time to have friends in the office, typical nobody here likes me. She looked round once then back down at me with terrifying eyes.

"Hmmm…nobody." She smiled, "Looks like you're lying."

"No!" I shouted.

"I don't like liars." She smiled.

"I don't like bitches." I smiled back.

"Fine…if this is the game you want to play…Isabella Swan, you're fired!"

Bang. There goes another job. I could hear the audible gasp in the room as she said those words to me, everyone looked shocked and rather sympathetic. I just looked back into her killer eyes, knowing that I should care but I really didn't, I just wanted to get away.

"I don't care." I sniffed, trying not to be obvious that she'd hurt me, "I can do much better than this shit hole anyway."

"Yeah, you won't be saying that when you come crawling back to Jes in a couple of months with you Bella?" Andy smiled, kissing Jessica's neck.

"Shut the fuck up Andy."

I grabbed my laptop, my phone and my bag and left that building without another word to anyone. If they wanted to sit and be her puppets all day , go ahead, I was not becoming one of them.

It wasn't until I got into my car that I realised that I have just made a horrible mistake. I no longer have an income, nothing to support me with. I suddenly broke down, I knew I shouldn't let the bitch get to me and get all worked up over a job but I couldn't help it. What the fuck was I going to do? I couldn't borrow money off Rosalie and Alice, no. I needed to go and do the one thing I could do and that was dance and there was only one place in town that allowed me to earn quick cash and do something that I'm semi-good at.

One of the large bouncers outside the door took my identification, making extra sure that I was old enough to even be in this club. He gave me the once over before letting me under the rope and inside the venue. This place smelled like sex and sweat, sweaty man to be precise. I climbed up the stairs slowly, grabbing on to the banister until I saw the flashing lights at the top. I was greeted by two woman, both topless and holding trays of drinks.

"Hey, welcome to Krystal's. You want a drink?" She smiled, thrusting her fake boobs against me.

"Um…no thank you, I'm…uh…driving." I didn't know where to look.

I made my way further into the hole that was Krystal's. There were around ten poles and each one was surrounded by a lot of men. I walked past the bar area, where I received numerous slaps on the ass that I just ignored, I'd done too much arguing for one day. I leaned over the bar and asked the bar girl where the bosses office was. She pointed to the door, barely visible by all the smoke hanging around.

I eventually got to the door, after numerous touches and ass slaps I'd made it. There was a large guy, with broad shoulders and curly short brown hair guarding it.

"Hey!" I shouted over the music.

"Hey…not so fast little one." He smiled, not in a sleazy way like the rest of the guys but in a big brother kind of way.

"I'm looking for the boss."

"And why would that be?" He smiled.

"I'm wanting a job…as a dancer."

He smiled broadly, "Step right in!"

He opened the door for me and I immediately entered an even worse smoky pit. I could barely make out the body shape of the man sitting behind a solid oak desk, his form only visible from the flickering desk light.

"Why hello there beautiful…" He slicked his greasy hair back, with his hand that held the cigarette, adding ash into it too.

I shifted uncomfortably as he moved from behind his desk, still puffing that god awful cigarette. He moved slyly, with a weird swagger, I could tell he'd been in this business a long time.

"I see Emmett let you in," He continued, "So I guess you want to be a dancer?"

"That would be correct, Sir."

"Aro, baby. Call me Aro."

"Yes, Aro."

I moved to sit down in the crusty chair, that was probably ridden with bacteria. I could tell that this was a cheap joint but I new a lot of guys came here, which meant more money for me.

"So baby…show me what you've got." He raised his eyebrow cheekily as I scowled back.

Let's just put it this way, I start on Friday. Today was Wednesday so that gave me plenty of time to go and get the supplies I needed. I wasn't a prostitute I was just a dancer and dancing was what I loved, where I felt comfortable. Yes, we can all dream big, Broadway was my dream but look where that got me. I was jobless and there was a dance club, it was an offer I couldn't refuse.

I staggered into the apartment, my bum sore from sitting the way I had been and my feet stinging from the heels I had on. Rosalie was lounging on the sofa, twirling her hair softly and humming a tune to herself.

"Bella? Where the hell have you been?" She asked.

Alice came running through and hugged me tightly around my middle, "God Bella, are you alright? What happened with Queen Bitch?"

I hadn't wanted to cry in front of them but as soon as my eyes started welling up the tears began to pour down my face. Rosalie crossed the room with a look of concern.

"She fired me…" I sniffled.

"Fired you? Fired you! How the fuck can she fire you for walking in on her fucking someone?" Alice screamed.

"Shhh Alice…calm down, we have neighbours." I sighed.

"No I will not calm down, that woman has some nerve."

"Bella I'm so sorry." Rosalie came and held me as I cried. She rubbed soothing patterns on my back, making me stop whimpering.

"Look if you need any help with any money issues or job searching then…let us know okay? Anything at all." Alice smiled.

"Thank you, you guys really are the best friends ever." They hugged me closer.

Alice wrinkled her nose up at me, "Bella, have you been smoking?"

Shit, Aro's cigarette. Oh God…they know I despise smoking.

"Um, yeah…" What the fuck Bella, "I know I hate it but I was stressed and doing silly things."

"Oh." She smiled, "So you are human."

"Alice," Rosalie laughed, "Let's leave her alone now, Bella's had a tough day."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I smiled.

I made my way to my room, completing the short walk in nine seconds precisely. I flopped down on my bed, kicking those heels off that Jessica demanded I wore and took my hair down from it's harsh bun. For the first time I felt the stress of my job lift off my shoulders, I no longer had to worry, things were going to be alright.

I slipped into my usual state of dress for night, a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. I went for comfort not style when it came to bedroom wear. I trusted my eyes to go to sleep tonight, I knew my parent's were looking down on me and they'd be proud.

I slept that night with a smile on my face.

**Thanks very much to those of you who read this, please review to tell me what you think. Thank you!**


End file.
